


Her Good Intentions

by VoidDragonQueen



Series: Fusion!AU [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5: The Royal - Fandom, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Angst, Dont copy to another site, Dream Bubbles, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal, Pining, Speculation, Spoilers, Takes place between cut thread and reflections, also im just going off what we saw in the trailers so far, gonna crosspost this to the tumblr blog too, so the spoiler tag is about the royal, surprise, thought youd seen the last of this au and so did i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Loki wakes up one day, and hasn't been able to get the weird feeling in his gut to go away.





	Her Good Intentions

Loki stretched, peeking out from his current hideout and looked for any signs of Arsene. He didn't see anything, stepping out, checking the area once more. He paused, closing his eyes. Something felt off. He opened his eyes again, deciding to be extra cautious.  
  
It seemed strange he passed no one else on the streets today. It was warm out, the sun shining, not a cloud in sight. He heard a flap of wings on his way to the casino, catching a glimpse of Arsene. He took off at a sprint, knowing that once Arsene would catch him it would hurt. He could hear the wings getting closer and closer, deciding to go faster to try and avoid him. He came to a dead end, looking up at the awning above him that would make it difficult to climb fast. It didn't matter, Arsene had him boxed in so he couldn't go anywhere else. He whimpered, backing up against the wall behind him and squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the pain.  
  
"Love? Is something wrong?"  
  
Loki opened an eye, Arsene looking at him like he does in the mausoleum when he spends a long time inside it. Loki nervously walked over to him, guarded as he reached for his hand. Arsene didn't pull away or threaten or attack, letting him hold it. Arsene gave a reassuring squeeze, concerned.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you. I got worried."  
  
Arsene pulled him along, talking about something Loki wasn't listening to. He was shocked Arsene was holding his hand and not trying to kill him out here. His gut was saying this wasn't right, but his heart was much happier like this.  
  
"-and we have to plan everything before she finds out-"  
  
"Plan what?"  
  
"Loki, come on. It's Carmen's birthday tomorrow. We've been over this. We're throwing her a surprise party."  
  
"Isn't it like, impossible to really surprise her?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but she likes it when we try."  
  
Loki continued to let Arsene drag him to where he wanted to go, coming to Milady's shop and pausing.  
  
"Hm? What's up?"  
  
"Just... been a while, that's all."  
  
Arsene gave him a weird look, but didn't ask. Loki let him lead him inside, Milady waving at them. It was already half set up, Milady in the process of mixing batter.  
  
"Oh, you two finally made it! Arsene, there's still more balloons and streamers that need to be set up upstairs if you could help Zorro with that?"  
  
"Yup! One minute." Arsene chirped, turning to him.  
  
Arsene jumped up to kiss his cheek before letting go and going up, Loki blushing.  
  
"Loki dear, can you help me with the cake? I need to get the frosting done but this cake had proved trouble."  
  
"Oh, sure. Um, tell me what I need to do. I don't bake much."  
  
With Milady's instructions, he managed a decent strawberry frosting, putting it in the fridge for her as she started pouring the batter into two pans. Loki still felt strange, looking around, getting anxious.  
  
"Are you alright dear? You look pale."  
  
Loki stiffened, drawing himself in.   
  
"Just feeling a bit off, is all."  
  
"Hope you're not coming down with something."  
  
"We don't get colds, though." He muttered under his breath.  
  
She didn't hear him, slipping into the back. He considered running off, but now he wasn't sure if that would upset them enough to hate him.  
  
"I'm gonna go step out for a minute and then head up to see if they need help."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Loki step out, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. The Beast had been surprisingly silent the whole time. Usually, it was more vocal and mocked him as much as it could. The air felt a smidge too warm for the time of year, as if it hadn't been fall for a while now. He decided to rejoin the others, going up cautiously, in case Arsene had stopped recognizing him once he was out of sight.  
  
"Oh, Loki! Done down there already?" Arsene asked, smiling at him.   
  
"Mhm. Need help or-?"  
  
"Hey Loki. Nice to see you." Zorro interrupted, waving at him.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Can you hold the box up for me as I get up here? It's hard to hang stuff with one hand."  
  
Loki nodded, picking up the box. He held up the box as Arsene would dig through it and find what was needed, landing and flying as needed. A brush of his wings over his face got him blushing red, forgetting about the weirdness he was feeling. After another hour, the three of them finished, going down and telling Milady.  
  
"I have to get back to the library and help Johanna, so see you all later." Zorro said, ducking out the door.  
  
Areene grabbed his hand, tugging him outside.  
  
"We should get going too."  
  
"Bye you two. See you tomorrow."  
  
He was being dragged back towards the mausoleum, dread filling him as he was brought down from the clouds.  
  
"Where are we going? What are we doing now?"  
  
Arsene stopped, holding his other hand too. He rubbed his thumbs over his hands, Loki watching his expression.  
  
"Well, you said you were going to take me to dinner with your family after we set up. Y'know, to meet them." Arsene said, smiling.   
  
Loki blinked in surprise. The off feeling he's been having all day is now alarmingly loud. His family was all dead. That spell only worked for him, anyway, so Arsene wouldn't be able to hear them.  
  
"Uh-huh. Arsene?"  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
Loki fought to keep the blushing down.  
  
"This may be a weird question to ask you, but how many people are in my family, Arsene?"  
  
"Love? You have five family members."  
  
Loki's eyes narrowed.  
  
"How would you have known that?"  
  
Arsene frowned deeply.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have no memory of one of them. You couldn't have known I had five. If you had said four, I'd been more inclined to believe you. Who the hell are you?"  
  
Arsene blinked, his eyes going from a firey red to a ringed blue as the world around them melted away. The red haired figure stepped forward, Loki backing away. Her white feathered cape fluttered as she pulled out a chair at a little table, her body reflecting like stained glass. The world had faded to just an oval behind her, Arsene's confused expression still there, paused.  
  
"I am Cendrillon. Usually, your kind are so quick to see through it, but seems you didn't quite inherit the same ability, how odd."   
  
The voice was cold and smooth, matching her level gaze. She gestured at the other seat, an invitation to sit.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Loki growled.  
  
"You were so unhappy. I couldn't stand seeing you that way, day in and day out. Isn't this what you want, Pallbearer?"  
  
Loki looked away, shaking. Of course he did, but it woud never feel right. He never belonged among them, and he knew that. It was too similar to the dreams he's had, with Arsene's affections always just stopping before he woke up.  
  
"Let me go."   
  
"But you aren't happy. I can't do that without feeling guilty that I could make you happy again and chose not to."  
  
"This isn't right, it would never feel good to me. Knowing I was living a lie would make it worse."  
  
"Would make what worse, Pallbearer?"  
  
"When you eventually get bored of this, and let me go regardless. We know how this works, how you other beings are. Leave me alone."  
  
"How are you so sure I will leave you?"  
  
"Because you will. I don't need you to torture me too!"  
  
Cendrillon looked skeptical. He opened his other eye, making direct eye contact. He hated doing this, but it didn't seem like she'd come to reason with him. Plus, he wasn't sure it would actually work on her. She folded her hands politely on her lap.  
  
"That's not going to work, but valiant effort regardless."  
  
"Please let me go. You say you want me happy but this will be torture for me. I do miss them, him especially. But we can't change my fate, and neither can you. Trying to change our fate got me into this situation in the first place. I would never feel like I belong here, no matter what you do."  
  
She seemed to consider his words, closing her eyes.   
  
"Very well then. Goodbye, then. Apologies for the distress I've caused. I'll be here if you ever want to come back."  
  
"I won't."  
  
But she was already gone.   
  
And he woke up, a crick in his neck from the position he had been in. He poked his head out, seeing it was raining. He quietly made his way back to the mausoleum, going in through one of the back doors, finding his family's objects. Once he gathered all but Robin's bow, he took them to his room, untouched for a couple of years now. He collapsed onto the bed and cried. It wasn't fair, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He just had to keep going until he couldn't anymore.   
  
The objects radiated a warmth, Loki shifting to gather them all into his chest. He knew they were there, concerned, and that this was really all they could do from home. He felt overwhelmingly homesick again, wondering if, hoping that his time was soon.  


**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, just a different little one off spin off beacuse I had a horrible little thought and Im loving the fan theories ao far about Kasumi so this came about.


End file.
